


I Only Want What I Can't Have

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [7]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the one thing he couldn't and shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want What I Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Temptation

_Lead me not into temptation_ , or so the saying went. Mike wasn’t entirely sure how the quote went, or honestly, what it all meant. Sure he had a general idea of the different manifestations temptation took.

He knew what it was like to be tempted by something, or someone. Sometimes, temptation came in the form of a really fattening dessert. The kind that would make someone regret it the next day. Or trying a new restaurant based on an ad. Or sometimes, it was the thought of wanting to punch someone in the face when they mentioned they’d had sex with the one person he could never and should never have.

But, no matter what anyone said, Mike was quite sure he would always be tempted by Connie Rubirosa.


End file.
